


this shouldn't have happened

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [39]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, AU where everything is the same except vampires are ALSO added into the mix, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Vampire Callum, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He was no longer human, but a living dead and had just completed the transformation into one of those bloodsucking beasts he had been so terrified of his entire life.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	this shouldn't have happened

When he woke up, all he felt was nausea, like his head was getting split in two, mixed with a burning headache as everything was spinning. Callum’s whole body was warm and sweaty, and everything felt so  _ strange _ . He felt weak after everything his body had just gone through, but in some ways, he felt stronger than ever, and that was what bugged him so much. He was no longer human, but a living dead and had just completed the transformation into one of those bloodsucking beasts he had been so terrified of his entire life.

A vampire.

The horrible creatures that had plagued the world and left nothing but ruin and despair while they flourished in all the stolen blood they could take, breaking innocent people apart as they took more than what they needed. A species that laughed in the face of moderation for the life of extreme gluttony and pride as they were on the top of the food chain. And he was now one of them.

He jumped up from the ground and let out a scream, scared of his own reflexes. That had only taken him half a second, and he felt stronger every second, like he was ready for battle.

_ No, no, no. _

This couldn’t be it.

_ Please. _

No matter how long he closed his eyes to pretend that this was nothing more than a dream, it was his reality, and he knew it, even if he wished that this nightmarish existence was nothing more than a fever dream.

“Callum, are you okay?”

He heard her voice clearly and turned around to see Rayla, and as he focused on his girlfriend he immediately fell to the ground and was on the verge to vomit. She smelled good,  _ tasty _ . All of his muscles tensed and he felt how his mouth watered, his tongue running over his newly formed fangs as he felt a burning desire in his throat. His instincts say Rayla as a  _ meal _ .

“Please get away from me, I beg you.” he pleaded with tears streaming down his cheeks. “I never wanted this to happen.”


End file.
